Love, familys and despair
by xMrs.Taylor Lautnerx
Summary: this is basically a story of renesmee when she is older and how she deals with her life, her imprint with Jacob and some other things along the way ive rated it T for safety for some of the later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sadly theyre all Stephanie Meyers, lucky

hey, so this is my first fanfic and i would really appreciate it if you reviwed and tell me if it's alright or not also i am English so i may spell some things different like mum i spell with a U not an O. Hope you like it =]...

Renesmee's P.O.V

Prologue

The first day at a new school, in a new town when you don't know anyone is always hard. You get a bombardment of over friendly people telling you their names, which you forget 2 seconds later and have to ask who they are again...awkward...and then you get the people who look you up and down, and then ignore you, even when they are sitting right next to you and you have no idea what you are supposed to be doing, again awkward. So the day goes by in pretty much of a blur of awkwardness and wishing that you could just sink into the ground right there and then, and nobody would notice you, that's normally what happens right? Yeah I wish...not with my family it doesn't.

My name is Renesmee Charlie Cullen and me and my family are sort of, well, what you could call, 'special'. You see my mum, dad, two uncles, two aunts, and my grandparents are vampires, yes, vampires, but not the ew Dracula style, sort of go around sucking peoples blood until they have none left and die type. They are sort of vegetarians, well our version of vegetarians I should say, they live only of off the blood of animals, which to them is veggie. Then there's me, I am half human and half vampire, because my mum was still human when she had me and then after turned into a vampire, but that's another story (wink wink) I grow at an abnormal rate until a point and then I stop (which is next year) I am technically only 6 years old but I look and feel like a 16 year old. And then, there's Jacob Black, Jake is sort of a werewolf, well technically he is a shape shifter who just happens to turn into an overgrown wolf, he also chose's when he transforms and has a pack who are wolves just like him. I and Jake have been best friends ever since I can remember, I tell him everything and he is always there for me. It's like we have a special bond that I can't explain, a connection that can't ever be broken...

Chapter 1

"Nessiiiiie, come on, get up" ughh, I groaned as my aunt Alice shook me awake "come on, up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school" she chirped into my ear "yeah, because that would be the end of the world", she chuckled her chiming laugh and went over to my wardrobe to pick me out some clothes, ughh, as if you could be that lively in the morning...well I suppose you could if you didn't sleep, but since I'm the only one who sleeps around here, there's no one to understand my hating of mornings. "Ok, I'm up" I sighed, as I tumbled out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom to get ready

"I'm going back to the house then, come and get breakfast when your ready"

"Yeah"

"Oh and hurry up, everyone's waiting" she called over her shoulder, grinning wildly as she sped out of the cottage and towards the house.

I could smell the toast cooking as I whipped through the forest towards the house, "morning Ness" everyone chimed as I burst through the doors and sat down at the table, I smiled as nana Esme placed some toast in front of me and started munching on it, human food is alright, I'd prefer to live on just blood, but Carlisle says that I need a balance of both to keep both my human side and my vampire side healthy.

"So, does everyone know the story for school?" said my father, looking pointedly at me and raising his eyebrows

"yes, actually I do" I said rolling my eyes at him, "right, so dad is my biological brother, because I look so much like him, Mum(Bella), Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper are my foster brother's and sister's and Esme and Carlisle are our foster parents, easy"

"Correct", he smiled

"So there" I said poking my tongue out at him

"Come on human eat up, or well be late" I rolled my eyes "Whatever Emmet", I got up grabbed my bag and went to get into my dad's Volvo. We were going to Dawes high school which is a couple of miles away from our house in the forest, in the opposite direction of Forks. We pulled up in the school car park and got out...everyone stared, and I mean everyone.

_Oh gosh everyone's staring, why can't the ground just swallow me up right now? _I heard a chuckle behind me, I turned to see my dad grinning at me, he'd obviously read my thoughts _stupid mind reader_

"I heard that"

"You were meant to"

"It'll be fine they'll stop staring soon enough, after they've had a good look and get bored"

"Yeah, sure they will"


End file.
